


Wee Medic

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demolady - Freeform, Demolass - Freeform, Demowoman - Freeform, F/M, Microphilia, fem mercs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demolass gains a new friend who apparently has a thing for boobies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee Medic

“Well that is mighty strange.” Engineer said.

It was indeed strange. Clinging to the Demowoman’s breasts was a small Medic. It looked like a regular Medic but it was tiny and had a squeaky voice. It was glaring at the Engineer and it seemed like it wasn’t going to let go of Demo’s boobs anytime soon.

“Where did you find it?” Spy asked.

“It hopped out ay a tree,” Demo sighed. “Ah can’t gie heem tae lit go.”

She grabbed the Medic by the coat and tried to get him off.

“Neinnnnn!” He yelled.

“See? He won’t lit go!” Demo said.

“He really is a man,” Spy chuckled. “Let me try.”

The mini-Medic hissed at the Frenchwoman but she reached over anyways and tried to remove him. He started to squeal again, kicking his feet.

“Nein, nein, nein!” Min Medic shouted.

“Hang oan, let go fur a second” Demo said. “Mebbe he’ll listen tae me. Wee medic, look at me.”

The Medic obeyed, looking up at the Demo.

“ **“** Woods ye please lit go?”

“Nein. Mine.”

“No, these are mah breasts. I’m flattered that you like them but ye can’t hauld on forever. Ye might fall off an’ get smooshed. Ye don’t want to happen now do you?”

The Little Medic shook his head.

“How abit Ah lit ye ride on mah shoulder? If ye behae, I’ll lit ye sit on breasts later.”

The small Medic pondered this idea. Then, he crawled up Demo’s chest and sat himself on her should. He scooted over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Wow, I’m surprised that worked.” Spy said.

“He’s kinda cute. I think I’ll keep him.” Demo said.

The Little Medic just smiled, knowing that if he was good, he’d get to lay on the lovely Demo’s breasts later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I wrote. It's meant to be silly.


End file.
